


The Means Of Seduction

by sportamayor



Category: LazyTown, Political RPF
Genre: Communism, Communist Manifesto, M/M, past Marx/Engels implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportamayor/pseuds/sportamayor
Summary: A spectre is haunting Lazytown





	The Means Of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> banish me to hell

Karl sighed softly as he pulled the curtains shut with the gentle susurrus of fabric. Leaning his head against it, he could feel the cold pane of glass through the fabric, chilled from the winter winds. 

"No one saw you?" he confirmed. 

"No one saw me," replied his guest. Karl walked through the dimly lit room over to the couch where his visitor sat, anticipation thrilling through his blood. 

"Robbie....." Karl said, trailing off. He met his guest's eyes and their shared history flashed between them. "I could have sent them to you. You didn't need to come all this way on a night like tonight."

"I wanted to see you," Robbie admitted. "It's been so long."

Karl sunk to the couch, mind reeling. 

"But....you were the one who said...." Karl cleared his throat. "Anyway. I have the manifesto. Some of my best work."

"And Engels?" 

"He's a colleague." Karl noticed a flash of doubt cross Robbie's face. "Nothing more. I swear."

"Swear on the name of the proletariat," Robbie whispered. His gaze lingered on Karl's lips. 

"I swear on the name of the proletariat," Karl muttered. His face was close to Robbie's. Too close. He cleared his throat and turned away, pulling the sleek red booklet from the inner breast pocket of his jacket. He took Robbie's hand and pressed the Communist Manifesto gently into his palm. 

"The revolution....." Robbie breathed. "You know it's the most important thing in my life. But lately.....there's been a revolution of my heart. You see, my brain is like the bourgeoisie. It wants to control me. But my heart is the proletariat, and it wants to seize.....you."

"Robbie," Karl said, a quiet hope hidden in his exhale. 

"Just kiss me," Robbie said. "Kiss me, and let the proletariat reign."

"Seize the means of seduction," Karl Marx said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @rottenest-boi


End file.
